empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Everavelia—Everburn x Aeravelia/Everburning Marriage of the Third Millennium
Made on November 30, 2015. Yet to be edited. Plot Participants Storyline DARKEST PART OF THE STORM sup Josh the Hedgehog I'm perfectly fine. Yesterday was really awesome on my part. DARKEST PART OF THE STORM cool Josh the Hedgehog I changed my avatar yesterday. Now it turned like this. You saw my Joshua Zephyrius avatar last time, right? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM no sorry Josh the Hedgehog lol my profile pic were u not there last saturday DARKEST PART OF THE STORM no if you mean friday for me Josh the Hedgehog Oh right. Wide time gap lol DARKEST PART OF THE STORM mhm Josh the Hedgehog: Back to where we left off... DARKEST PART OF THE STORM K Everburn and Aeravelia walked out of a rift in Ventalis Cave. Everburn: (holding her hand) "You two! What in Nadir are you doing here?" asked Joshua. Everburn: we wanted to tell you the good news and to ask for your blessing "Surely they did not come here to help us in our investigation," he thought. "Well then. Did you come here to ask permission for marriage?" he asked. Everburn: (bows to Joshua) With your permission I wish to marry your daughter and join your royal guard. "I accept thy request. However..." Everburn: (awaiting answer) "I commend you for being bold to join the Ventilusian Royal Guard. Truth be told, to be one is no stunt." Darkstorm: Everburn is a trained Apocalian soldier. He can teach your guards and soldiers the same arts to combat the Dark Legionnaires. "Yes, yes, Darkstorm, but the bottom line is that the Royal Guard matter requires him to be legally initiated first. Drak'Vorkata, do you believe in 'first things first'?" Darkstorm: Ra'ha, priorties first "Then you understand me," Joshua. "Well then, Everburn. I give you my permission to marry my daughter without any condition." He crossed his arms. "Three days after the ceremony, you will be initiated to be an official member of the Royal Guard. Best case scenario—if you perform very well, I grant you the rights to join the Imperium." Everburn:(Stands and puts a fist to his chest) Thank you my lord "Thou art welcome." Darkstorm: its time "Both of you, go forth and prepare your own selves for the occasion at hand. We will finish our investigation as soon as possible," Joshua instructed. "Darkstorm, are the memory crystals ready?" Everburn: (picks Aeravelia and fire ports to the beaches) Darkstorm: Ra'ha we just need the memories "I need to catalyze the process at hand." Joshua creates a cyan magic circle on the ground where the memory crystals are on. "Tachyon Magic... Catalysis!" he chanted, causing the crystals to glow. He then recollected the required memories in his mind, placed his hand on the crystals one by one, and allows the crystals to duplicate the memories he currently has. Catalysis increases the speed of specific processes. Darkstorm: muttering the spell Each of the memories Joshua has about Astreia were duplicated into the crystals. they glow and the summoning spell echoing Joshua groaned, feeling pain in his head. He perceived that the spell was quickened by his own catalysis spell, causing it to finish its work as early as possible. Joshua sighed in relief and fell on his back, caressing his head due to a slight headache. "Truth be told, full-term Tachyon Catalysis is the most mentally-taxing spell among my Tachyon Magic spells." Darkstorm: Josh, stop. The spell is working. "I stopped already." Two reapers walk out. Shadow Reaper: Who do you wish to summon from the dead Darkstorm: I have. Joshua raised his right eyebrow in confusion. "You're summoning yourself. Just kidding." He gazed upon the reapers. "So these are the Keepers of the Dead..." Light Reaper: Speak quickly, our time is limited "I acknowledge their powers, but they are not able to get Astreia's soul in Zenithopii. So..." "I need you to summon a copy of Astreia Lucernumbrea's soul and body." "Both will do; we will have the memories implanted into the copy." the shadow reaper leaves to Zenithopii (Zenithopii is in Heaven; cannot be reached by Reapers.) not light reapers, Shadow reapers can enter heaven with the dead or summon them upon request (thats how dark gets to see his mom (What are these Shadow Reapers, multiversal? Do they exist in any universe?) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM yes, they help keep the natural order in balence, same with light reapers (So even Antiquus has Shadow Reapers.) yeah, normally they are invisible but if summoned they become visible Josh the Hedgehog: So some of them may be created by PHOTOS to organize the dead by allowing them to pass through Jokhumn, then PHOTOS decides the fate of those that are dead. Like that? DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (yeah (its gets more complex with those sent to the under world) Josh the Hedgehog (The underworld of Antiquus is called Nadir which has two planes: the upper Netheria and the lower ocean of unquenchable flames Sheolia.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (i see, shall we continue?) Josh the Hedgehog (Right.) The Reaper returns with Astreia Lucernumbrea, holding her hand) Josh the Hedgehog (I realized something lol. What's the use of gathering memory crystals?) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM thats to summon them Josh the Hedgehog (Summon what?) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (the reapers Josh the Hedgehog (Oh, right.) Shadow Reaper: your time begins now "A-Astreia, my dear! Oh, how long I have been lamenting for thy death... Now we summoned your soul to ask about a perilous matter." "Joshua..." Astreia muttered. "Well then, you spake a thing concerning the great evil. I have perceived its presence when I was still living." Darkstorm: Gor'ron Lady Astreia "You too, although I do not know you yet..." said Astreia's soul. Darkstorm: i am Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm-actu-sin of Apocalia 7th generation of the Barator bloodline "I see. You're an Apocalian... If I were alive yet, I would like to visit thy place. But I live with His Holiness in Zenithopii forever," Astreia reasoned. "I feel the strange patterns of energy when I use Ancient Erebokinesis. Have you noticed back then, Joshua? I have been stressed by the dark arts I inherently have." "Astreia... That was the cause back then?" asked Joshua. "Yes," she answered. "I do not encounter such a problem when I use Photokinesis. I speculate that it may be the Deific Darkness, Psireff Cyrepha. I acknowledge that you know of him already in the lore, my living love.." "Yes," answered Joshua. Darkstorm: such darkness has not been thought of since the first Angelic Demonic War "That's because it was a horrible thing to think of..." said Astreia's soul. "Psireff is pulling the strings behind Brian." Darkstorm: yes, I do belive His Holiness mention Angelous and Demonikas? Josh the Hedgehog (Angelos and Demonikas are of Hevania, right? Hevania is not part of Antiquus.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Hevania is Apocalian for heaven Josh the Hedgehog (You mean to say that the Hevania is still the Zenithial Realm of Antiquus?) "I know not such a thing, even in the history books. They may be of your realm, Drak'Vorkata," stated Astreia. "I have no knowledge of Apocalia's creator myself," Astreia's soul uttered. Darkstorm: hmmmm, I will Consult Michael "All I can say is that it is really Psireff himself. The malevolent feeling is the proof of our magical conflict." Darkstorm: hmmmm "I presume that he plans to get my powers for himself, since his Erebokinesis is not as strong as his fellow Major Kings," Astreia's soul explained. "O-oh, and my last message for my living love." Darkstorm: I will leave you in peace (Smokes out) "Y-yes, 'streia?" "Promise me that we will meet in the heart of Zenithopii when you leave life." Astreia smiled. "I will make sure it happens," Joshua answered. "That's my living love! Well then, I'll be going home now. I love you, Joshua," Astreia said. "I still love you as well," Joshua answered. Astreia hugged her living husband as if she can touch his physical body and gradually disintegrated into colorful specks of magic dust. the reaper returns and holds out its hand Astreia held the Reaper's twisted hand and winked at Joshua. "Farewell for now, Joshua." the heavenly light engulfs them and the wolfsbane turns to ash "Farewell... Astreia." Dark reappears Joshua appeared to be down. Tears flowed from his eyes. Darkstorm rushes to his side Darkstorm: something wrong my friend? Joshua released a forceful wave of cyan energy. He seemed to be enveloped in cyan aura. it flings dark into a wall "I'm sorry, Dark. We'll avenge Astreia!" Joshua spoke. Darkstorm: problem with that, We don't know each other Joshua's cyan aura disappeared. "That's all right," he grinned. Darkstorm: So there is your daughters wedding you must plan for "Oh right." Darkstorm: I will pay for the majority "Well then, we must work together," Joshua told him. "We must head back to Ventilus." Josh the Hedgehog (Brb.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM k Josh the Hedgehog (The marriage.) (The next scene is the marriage.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM oh ok In Zephyeur Castle... Darkstorm:(Getting dressed Joshua wore his traditional marriage robe as the bride's father. "Excited now?" Darkstorm: yeah (In his Traditional Hooded Robes) "Good, me too." Darkstorm: your daughter marrying Everburn could lead to an everlasting peace "No doubt," he replied. Darkstorm: and future children will be a blessing and more peace "I agree." Darkstorm: we must go "Right behind you." Darkstorm: (smells exotic meats) oh that smell (licks chops) "Dark, the ceremony." Darkstorm: Right. (follows) Joshua walked out of the dressing room with Darkstorm. Darkstorm jumps to the rafters With Everburn and Aeravelia... Everburn:(at the aisle) Aeravelia is adorned in her white silk gown. Everburn:(Blushing, in love with her more) "I-is this okay?" asked Aeravelia. Everburn: Ra'ha my love "T-thank you." Everburn: no need to be shy Pastor: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this loving couple in holy matrimony. "There it is, Everburn. Let's do this." Everburn: (smiles at his wife to be) Pastor: Lady Aeravelia, do you take Vorkata Everburn as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part? Aeravelia said, "Um, I-I shall never part with him. I do!" Pastor: Vorkata Everburn, do you take Lady Aeravelia as your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part? Everburn: I will never leave her side, I do. Joshua clapped his hands first. "I like that spirit!" Pastor: By the powers invested in me by Anubis and PHOTOS, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. Everburn: (Lifts her veil and kisses her) Aeravelia accepted his kiss. The halflings in the rafters roar in cheer. "Anubis, the god of the underworld?" Joshua wondered. The guests clapped their hands in joy. At the reception... Reius gobbled a grilled taco in his bowl. "Delish!" Bakuu chewing on a turkey bone "As requested, time to grab the grub, Dark." Joshua took some pesto pasta. Darkstorm:(Grabs a turkey leg) "Capon, anyone?" exclaimed Reius. Bakuu: pass me one What a great warrior you turned to be," said Flarius, eating some fried rice. Bakuu: Thank you "Yes bro and sure, Bakuu!" said Reius. Bakuu:(Smirks) He passed a plate with a capon drumstick to Bakuu. He takes it and eats Aeravelia gently sliced the wedding cake. Darkstorm: hmmmm An azure-haired woman sat beside Joshua. "I commend my stepdaughter Velia and my stepson-in-law Everburn for that wedding." Everburn:(kisses his wife's cheek) Aeravelia blushed. "I agree, my dear," said Joshua. "Lady Caitlineia!" chanted Reius. "Greetings, my queen," said Flarius. Darkstorm: (spots Caitlineia) "What fun," observed Cordelia, twin sister of Caitlineia. Darkstorm: (walks forward) "Greetings," spoke Cordelia. Darkstorm: Gor'Ron: (Bows, his long hair hanging) "My name is Cordelia Eurius, how about you?" Darkstorm: Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm-actu-sin, Sire of the Barator Bloodline "Interesting," Darkstorm: I am the unwanted son of Snowstorm Barator. "Snowstorm of the Apocalian-Antiquian War ages ago?" Darkstorm: Regretfully so, He murdered my mother 3 years after my birth. "That explains everything..." Darkstorm: and who are you two "I have said my name earlier, my lord." Darkstorm: Of course Miss Cordelia and this is your sibling. "Yes, Caitlineia, she is. Joshua's current wife after his first one was caught murdered by Brian Fenricteum." Darkstorm: oh, seek forgivness I didn't know from Lord Joshua. Unfortunately, I wasn't informed since I was off-world. A Black Pheonix flies in and lands on Caitlineia's head. "What's that?" asked Reius, noticing the bird atop the queen's head. Darkstorm: My phoenix. "My, speak of the Black Phoenix," said Cordelia. The black phoenix flew to Darkstorm's arm. It sings to Cordelia and her sister. The two siblings perceive the voice of the black phoenix. Darkstorm: that means he likes you